


Curious

by Xx_RandomStar_xX



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Formula 3 RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_RandomStar_xX/pseuds/Xx_RandomStar_xX
Summary: I’m curious about some things so please come and comment!!This work will be deleted soon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 3





	Curious

So within F1 and even the other competitions there are a lot of drivers. Even some that have left. There are a lot of ships around them as well. When I say a lot I mean a lot. I’ve got a couple of questions that I would like to be answered in the comments so please do so. So the questions are:

_**What is your favourite ship?** _

_**What underrated (or not very common) ship do you support/like?** _

_**Any other ships you are a fan of (or not but enjoy reading about for some reason)?** _

_**Any ships that other people ship but you can’t see it?** (Not being rude I’m just curious so please don’t go for anyone who doesn’t ship who you ship)_

_**What do you think the biggest ship within the F1/2/3 etc. community is?** _

If you could give reasonings for your answers as well I would like that but obviously you don’t have to considering I know how some people are. I won’t judge you though. I can’t judge people. In all honesty I’m just curious about it and want to know what the biggest ship in racing is. Also in the future if I write any F1/2 I want to know what ships you guys enjoy.


End file.
